This invention relates to infant bibs and, more particularly, to such bibs designed to support nursing bottles. A number of bibs designed to support nursing bottles are available as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,288 which shows a bib and bottle holding device. The bottle in this invention is supported at a point in the widest section of the bib. This design makes it possible for the infant to feed itself while laying down with the bottle positioned to rest on the infant's chest. However, if the infant is placed in a sitting position, it would not be possible for the infant to grasp and lift the bottle in order to drink because the bib's width forms an encumbrance that prevents grasping the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 232,058 illustrates a bottle holding infant's jacket. This device permits the infant to grasp the bottle, but the bottle is completely enclosed preventing a visual determination of liquid remaining in the bottle. In addition, this jacket requires considerable effort in threading the infant's arms through the sleeves and securing the jacket to the infant prior to feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,976 illustrates a flexible support for a nursing bottle which comprises a strap that fits around the infant's neck and is attached at another point to the neck of the bottle. It can be used to feed the infant in any position and the quantity of liquid is clearly visible at all times. However, there is no provision for insulating the bottle or protecting the nipple for sanitary purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 784,914 illustrates a nursing bottle holder comprising a bag to hold the bottle and a cord attached to the bag for securing the device about the infant's neck. This design permits an infant to feed in any position, however, there is no provision for visually determining the amount of liquid remaining in the bottle. In addition, the bag is designed to fit tightly about a bottle that has a narrow neck, thereby limiting the variety of bottles that may be used with this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,390 illustrates a combined protective enclosure and support for infant's feeding bottles. This design is specifically intended for use with the infant in a reclined position. The bottle holder is attached to the widest section of the bib, making it difficult for the infant to feed itself in any position other than the reclined position. A tightly fitting holder about the bottle prevents a variety of bottles being used.